Dillon (SSBR)
''Dillon ''is a newcomer in Super Smash Bros. Rumble. He is unique in the fact that his attacks greatly vary from weak to powerful. This is demonstrated by his dreadful walk speed yet brisk run speed. Description Dillon is a ranger in the west who defeats the diabolical Grocks and helps villages. He almost never smiles, although he does have a small sense of humor. As an armadillo, his favorite mode of transportation is rolling at high speeds. Abilities & Strategy Dillon's moveset is relatively basic, with a few of his attacks resembling other characters'. The most unique part of him is how his attacks are either pretty weak or surprisingly potent, depending on which you are using. He has a terribly slow walking speed, but this is easily made up for by his running speed (which is shared by Fox) and side special. The best combos Dillon can most likely pull off involve using his Roll Attack to follow the opponent after launching them and quickly cancelling it into an attack like his forward aerial or up aerial. Roll Attack is also excellent for mind games. Moveset Standard *Jab - Swipes back and forth with claws, similar to Villager's 2% (tip) '4% (direct) *Forward tilt - Punches forward 7% *Up tilt - Scratches upwards, very fast and a good combo-starter 7% *Down tilt - Crouches and jabs arms forward on the ground 7% *Dash attack - A slide tackle 6% (late) 7% (direct) Smash Attacks *Forward smash- A two-hit combo where he slashes forward with one arm and then the other 15% (uncharged) 21% (uncharged) *Up smash- Charges both arms upward, similar to Marth's 10% (uncharged) 17% (charged) *Down smash - Rolls in a ball and spins in a small circle 15% (uncharged) 21% (charged) Aerials *Neutral aerial- Throws both arms out on both sides in a "T" shape 6% (late) 8% (sweetspot) *Forward aerial - Slashes forward, similar to Bowser's 7% *Back aerial - Swings his arm backwards, similar to Captain Falcon's 9% *Up aerial - A solid uppercut slash that is very quick 7% *Down aerial - Kicks downwards with both legs, similar to Captain Falcon's, but sends Dillon up a bit if the hit lands 10% Specials *Neutral special - Dynamite - Tosses some dynamite that explodes on impact, the trajectory can be altered by holding in the desired direction 6% (edge) 12% (direct) *Side special - Roll Attack - Rolls to either side, can be charged for more damage, similar to Sonic's, except it can be cancelled at any time with a jump (or attack if in midair) 7% *Up special - Top Spring Stone - Bounces on a spring stone like a pogo stick 0% *Down special - Wonder Bomb - Tosses a wonder bomb underneath him, can hit multiple characters 6% (edge) 8% (direct) Others *Ledge (get-up attack) - Crawls up and jabs forward with his arm 3% *Floor (get-up attack) - Kicks to push himself back upright 3% Grabs & Throws *Pummel - Repeatedly headbutts the opponent 1% *Up throw - Tosses the opponent up with both hands 3% *Forward throw - Shoves the opponent forward 5% *Back throw - Throws the opponent behind him over his head 10% *Down - Chucks the opponent towards the ground 7% Taunts *Side taunt - Plays with his claws *Up taunt - Tips his hat *Down taunt - Folds his arms and looks around Idle Animations *Taps his feet and glances in either direction *Leans against a non-existent wall, crosses his legs, and pulls his hat over his eyes Wins & Etc. *Win 1 - Does a backflip and points to the distance *Win 2 - Tips his hat and closes his eyes *Win 3 - Rolls around over and over *Lose - Shrugs his shoulders and claps repeatedly *Victory Theme - Dillon's Rolling Western Remix Palette Swaps Dillon1.png|Palette 1 Dillon 2.png|Palette 2 Dillon3.png|Palette 3 Dillon4.png|Palette 4 Dillon5.png|Palette 5 Category:Characters Category:BHCreations Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Super Smash Bros. Rumble Category:Newcomers Category:Starters Category:Unlockable Category:Male Category:Dillon's Rolling Western Category:Dillon